Without You
by mystery1985
Summary: Kagome is presumed dead by Inuyasha and the others, how will they cope without her?
1. Prologue: Darkness' Sword

| |  
  
Prologue: Darkness' Sword  
  
"Kagome!!!" Inuyasha reached for her too late; she plummeted into the darkness  
  
of the crevice created by Kikyo. Kikyo, having achieved her goal, left the others  
  
to deal with an angry and anguish stricken Inuyasha. He tried to jump in after her  
  
but Shippo and Miroku held him back. "Let me go!" He snarled; Sango knocked  
  
him upside the head with her oversized boomerang to which was her choice  
  
weapon. He slumped down; Miroku and Sango took a last look at the seemingly  
  
bottomless pit before picking up the unconscious hanyou and heading back for  
  
the village. "What are we going to do Sango?" Miroku asked. "We all know how  
  
he really felt." It was a question that weighed heavily on all their minds as well  
  
as the grief they felt for the loss of their friend. "There really isn't anything we  
  
can do." Came her quiet reply. They were silent the rest of the way to the village. 


	2. Howl In the Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though.  
  
* = Only Love by Selena; I do not own this song.  
  
~*~*~*~ = Flash back  
  
Chapter One: Howl in the Night  
  
The next day, Inuyasha awoke and came out of the hut. No one said anything when he leapt into the nearest tree. Alone, he closed his eyes; unable to stop the tears from coursing down his cheeks. Shippo was no different; the young kitsune ran to Sango who comforted him as he cried. Inuyasha may not have said anything but they all knew he would take this much harder then the rest of them. 'I failed to save you Kagome, just like I failed to save Kikyo. I promised to protect you and I couldn't.' He thought, tears falling one by one; blurring his vision.  
  
*I see the distant lights ahead  
  
Another hour or so and I'll be back in bed.  
  
I guess I really thought that I was gone for good  
  
But you know I never could  
  
I count the headlights passin' by  
  
For everyone, I find another reason why  
  
You'll be sound asleep and I'll look like a fool  
  
How could I be so cruel?  
  
Only love, can make me turn around  
  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
  
Only love  
  
Only love, can make you stay with me  
  
I doubt myself but you believe.  
  
Only love  
  
He was oblivious that they were about to have a visitor. His thoughts going back to all the things he'd said to Kagome. 'I should have told her when I had the chance.' He said, his tears falling onto the dew dropped leaves below him. Koga walked into the hut in Sango's lap; Miroku was keeping silent vigilance over them both from the other side of the hut. He was staying away from Sango, not being his usual perverted self. Too wrapped up in keeping his eye on his beloved and the young kitsune. 'I know how Inuyasha feels. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to Sango.' No one seemed to really register his presence until he said something. "Hey, where's Kagome?" He asked, looking around; the question sending Shippo into fresh tears. Miroku got up from where he was and walked over to the wolf demon; his eyes grave. "She didn't return from our last encounter with Kikyo." "WHAT?!?!?! What happened?!?!" He demanded. Miroku beckoned the wolf demon to follow him outside as Sango did her best to comfort Shippo. When they stood outside the hut, Miroku was silent a moment. "Well?" Koga asked impatiently. When Miroku spoke, his voice was colored with his own grief. "We were traveling along the path way to the next village when Kagome told us she sensed a jewel shard. She led us into a nearby meadow; we all thought it would be just another  
  
demon but it wasn't, Inuyasha knew it was Kikyo almost as soon as we'd changed direction."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha stopped suddenly. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Kikyo." He said; she appeared, her soul gatherers floating about her as usual. "What do you want Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded. "Just the jewel shards that you have. Hand them over." As she said this, poisonous insects appeared along with other demons to aid her. Kagome drew and arrow as Inuyasha and Miroku ran to deal with the first batch of demons; Sango leapt onto the transformed Kirara with Shippo behind her. Which left Kagome to deal with Kikyo as the others dealt with the demons and the insects. Kikyo's own arrow broke Kagome's as she made her aim for one of the demons. Kikyo, with the aid of the power of one of the other demons, created a deep crevice that separated Kagome from the others. She went right for Kagome who backed up but stopped at the edge of the pit. Kikyo stood before her. "I'll make this simple. Hand the jewel shards over and you won't be hurt." "I'll never give them to you." Kagome replied. "Foolish girl, why do you follow him? You know he doesn't care for you so why help him? Inuyasha's heart is made of ice and who better to know that then I?" Kagome didn't believe her for one moment, Inuyasha had told her and the others what had happened; how Naraku had tricked the both of them. Apparently  
  
Kikyo hadn't believe it. She reached to take the shards from Kagome; reacting instinctively though, she stepped back. Sensing her fear, Inuyasha whipped around from cutting down several demons in time to see Kagome fall into the dark pit as Kikyo looked on. "Kagome!!!" He cried out as she fell out of his reach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End  
  
Koga was silent a moment before he said in anger. "That mutt face let my woman fall?!?!?!?! He'll pay!" "There wasn't anything any of us could have done Koga. We'd been separated from her." "Yeah, you're right." He said defeatedly, which was uncharacteristic for him. He left without another word. That night a mournful howl shattered the peaceful night. Inuyasha hadn't moved from his perch all day. He heard the howl, he knew that Koga knew. Inuyasha hadn't eaten since the day before; he didn't seem to care. 'Why Kikyo? Why did you  
  
have to do that? Kagome. Why couldn't I save you? Why couldn't I protect you from her?' He thought, then he added his own anguished howl to the other. 'My mate, I have failed you.' He thought; the other howl was drowned out by Inuyasha's howl as he joined in the agonizing howl that continued into the night.  
  
*I wish that I could be that strong.  
  
You see me as I am and love me right or wrong  
  
I guess I'm still afraid to only say goodbye  
  
So I keep it all inside.  
  
Only love, can make me turn around  
  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
  
Only love  
  
Only love, can make you stay with me  
  
I doubt myself but you believe.  
  
Only love  
  
So I try to run but no matter what I do.  
  
I know it's true. I can't go on without you.  
  
Only love, can make you stay with me  
  
I doubt myself but you believe.  
  
Only love  
  
Only love, can make me turn around  
  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
  
Only love  
  
Only love, can make you stay with me  
  
I doubt myself but you believe.  
  
Only love  
  
Only love, can make me turn around  
  
and make these tears come tumbling down  
  
Only love 


	3. Underground

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though.  
  
Chapter 2: Underground  
  
In the bottom of the pit, a young woman spots Kagome who'd landed on a make-shift bed of straw and grass. 'What have we here?' She set a lantern down near the girl, peering up at the whole in her roof. 'Damn, I'll have to fix that again.' She shook her head and ran her hands over the girl. 'I know her, she must have fallen through the roof.' The woman got to work of tending the wounds of her unexpected guest before she patched the roof up. She had just finished with it when Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and sat up with a groan. "I see you're finally awake." In the dim light Kagome could barely make out the form of a woman with black hair and deep green eyes. An anguished howl reached her ears. "What is that sound?" Kagome wondered aloud. "A hanyou, must have lost his mate." Kagome realized suddenly that the woman wasn't a woman, she had ears like Inuyasha. 'She must be a demon.' She thought. "Who are you and where am I?" "I am Shimi. That's all you need know of me." She said kindly enough but it seemed that the hanyou was hiding something but Kagome didn't ask what. "Thank you." "Welcome." Came the kind of gruff reply. "You didn't answer my other question about where I am." Kagome said after a moment of silence. The hanyou glanced up from her cooking. "I'd have thought it was obvious since you crash landed on my bed. You're lucky you did too; saved your life it did. You are in my home." "Is there a way back up to the surface?" Kagome asked  
  
as the hanyou came over to her with a bowl full of aromic broth. "'Course, I'll show you once you can walk."  
  
Kagome looked over herself. Her wrist was swollen and bandaged up but didn't seem to be broken. Her whole left leg; however, was and was splinted and bandaged up. It didn't hurt to touch or move it, but when she attempted to get up, putting just the slightest pressure on it sent her reeling with pain. "Tut, tut. You'll not be walking for at least a week or more." The hanyou said disapprovingly but in a gentle voice. "My friends, they'll be worried about me." "I see, well; regardless, you'll not be able to move for a while. Your friends went to the nearby village anyhow I reckon." "You saw them?" "Donno, but I recall a group of people headin' that way not too long ago before I'd found you. One of the members was unconscious, a hanyou it looked like." 'Inuyasha! I hope he's okay!' Kagome thought. "Will you go and find Inuyasha for me and tell him that I'm okay?" Shimi nodded. "I'll go first thing in the morning." She replied as she handed Kagome the broth. "Thank you; for everything." She ate it hungrily but her caretaker didn't seem to notice. Kagome lay down afterwards, wondering what Inuyasha was thinking. She drifted off to sleep with those thoughts and to the sound of the mournful howling; her last thought was of how much she missed his presence and the feel of his eyes on her as she would fall asleep. 


	4. Restless Night

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though..  
  
Chapter 3: Restless Night  
  
Shimi left Kagome to sleep. 'The girl should sleep soundly enough from the healing herbs I put in the soup.' She thought as she made her way to the surface and stepped into a clearing. The moon was bright that night; Kikyo appeared before her. "Is she truly dead?" "Yes mistress; she fell through my home and broke her neck. She was dead before I found her." "What of the jewel shards she was carrying?" "I searched her, I found nothing. I think another demon found her before I did and made off with them." "Good, as promised, here is your reward." Kikyo gave Shimi three jewel shards, the hanyou's eyes widen at the gift. "I thought you wanted them mistress." Shimi said in surprise. "I've no use for them. Use them at your own discretion." "Thank you mistress." Shimi said, bowing before she went back to the entrance and down underground to her home. Shivers ran through her as the eerie howling continued. 'I wonder if that is Inuyasha whose howls pierce this night.' She thought; despite the herbs, Kagome awoke when the howling stopped. For a long while there was silence and it made Kagome feel unnerved. Who was it who had been howling with such distress? It couldn't be Inuyasha.... Could it? Kagome thought about this as she lay in the darkness. She didn't know for sure because she had never been sure of his feelings towards her. She drifted back to sleep as she thought of it; the  
  
howling picking back up as if it had never ceased. While Kagome had no trouble sleeping that night the same could not be said for Inuyasha who was restless.  
  
He'd been howling all night and had to stop a while to catch his breath. He'd taken it up again though; no one in the village slept peacefully that night. He howled until he could no more. 'I can't get that image out of my head. If only I could have told her how much I miss her.' The thought stopped for a moment. 'Feh. What am I saying? I'd give anything now just to have her back.' He thought to himself. As dawn crept across the sky he knew he couldn't face another day near the final resting-place of Kagome without going back. He leapt down and headed off to the spot. When he got there he found though that pit was gone. Yet in the place where he remembered seeing Kagome fall was a single red rose growing there. He was filled with rage and anguish, he tried to tear it up out of the ground but the rose held fast. He then realized by the smell that it was no ordinary rose. Whoever had planted it there had for a purpose. He left, sobered by the significance of such a small token. The last token and last thing that indicated  
  
anything out of the ordinary had happened. It reminded him of something Kagome had once told him; about a barren field no one could build on or live at but a single rose stood in the middle, refusing to die as everything else around it had. Shimi emerged from the cavern that was the hidden entrance to her home. She thought she spotted movement in the field where her home was hidden under but when she turned to look she saw nothing but the red rose. She did smell hanyou blood though. 'Did Inuyasha come back here?' She wondered; she darted out, heading for the village to try and find him.  
  
But everyone she asked in the village had either not seen him or did not know him. That's when she spotted a woman nearby. She had brown eyes and black hair; she wore a red and white kimono, it was Sango. 'I'll ask her, maybe she knows.' The hanyou walked up to her, asking her, just to keep from rousing suspicion, the same she'd asked everyone else. "Excuse me, but do you know Inuyasha?" Sango looked at Shimi, not sure if the hanyou was really male or really a  
  
female as the voice indicated. "Yes, I do. Why?" "I need to find him, do you know where he is?" "No, I haven't seen him all morning. What's this about?" "I've come to deliver a message from a girl who told me to tell him she was okay." Sango blinked thoughtfully. "Well, I'll pass it on to him." "Thanks, bye." Before Sango could question her about the message, the hanyou was gone. 


	5. Mystery Message

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though.  
  
Chapter 4: Mystery Message  
  
Sango went back to the hut where Miroku and Shippo were talking about where they thought Inuyasha had gotten to. Miroku saw her first and asked. "What is on your mind Sango?" "A hanyou came up to me in another part of town not too long ago with a message for Inuyasha." "Inuyasha? Who was it from?" Shippo asked. "I'm not sure, the messenger just said that a girl had sent it to tell him she was okay." "Who would send such a message?" Shippo wondered curiously. "I donno. Unless...." Sango said thoughtfully. None of them noticing that Inuyasha had stopped in the doorway, his ears twitching. "Do you think it's possible? I mean, it wasn't exactly your ordinary hole." Miroku said. "If what's possible?" Inuyasha asked in his normal, rude  
  
manner. The group nearly jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. Sango turned and told him of the encounter and the message. He frowned slightly. "Feh, don't sound like anyone I know." "We were discussing whether or not it if was possible that it was-" Inuyasha cut off Sango abruptly, his voice filled with anger. "Feh. That's not possible and you know it. She's gone and she's not coming back. That's all there is to it." Sango though hadn't missed the sadness in his eyes nor the hope that had briefly flickered there before he had turned to go back outside to go back to the tree. He leapt up into it, the same one he'd left that morning. He'd tried to go back to the pit but it was gone now and there was no trace of why or who had closed it up. Not that it mattered  
  
anymore. He knew with a sadness that he would stay a hanyou because now becoming a yonkai didn't seem as appealing; he would give up that chance if only to bring her back.  
  
Of course though, he knew nothing could do that now. He missed her so much; he could never describe it. It hurt him to think that she would never again tell him to 'sit.' What he would not give to have her say that again. He sighed but no tears fell today. He was tired, hungry and hurt; all he wanted was to be able to talk to Kagome and wrap his arms around her but of course he could not do that. He closed his eyes, the sun beginning to set once more over the land. 'I waited too long to tell you. Why did it have to be you, Kagome? Why couldn't it have been Kikyo?' He thought, not really realizing what he'd said to himself. As the sun went down he became human with the new moon, unable to sustain himself any longer in his human form, he fell into a deep sleep. When he woke up he found himself at Kaede's. He sat up. "How long have  
  
I been here?" He asked when he saw Sango coming in with some ramen. "Nearly two weeks. We thought you'd never wake up." She handed him the ramen and he ate it ravishingly, his appetite subsiding. They were miles away from the village that had been near the meadow. That suited him just fine because he knew that he could not have stayed there much longer; the grief just being too much.  
  
^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-  
  
Don't despair Inu-fans! This isn't the end of the story! Plz post some reviews, the more reviews I get the faster you can find out what happens! 


	6. The Journey

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though.  
  
Chapter 5: The Journey  
  
Kagome was sore when she awoke. She couldn't tell what time of day it  
  
was nor how long she'd been there. Her only guess at time was when Shimi had  
  
brought her meals. She had been bored most of the time and had spent it  
  
thinking about Inuyasha and the others; not to mention all the schoolwork she'd  
  
miss. It was Inuyasha though that dominated her thoughts. Shimi was often  
  
away running errands. When she wasn't though, Kagome had managed to get  
  
the hanyou to talk about herself. She'd been hesitant at first but Kagome had  
  
compromised by telling Shimi about her travels with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
She learned that Shimi had lost her parents to Naraku when she was six and  
  
that Kikyo had found her and raised her on the promise that she would help  
  
her when she came of age.  
  
"I could not bring myself to do her last request. I did not have the heart to."  
  
Shimi confessed one night. "To do what?" "To take the jewel shards from  
  
you and make sure you were dead. "Does she know that I'm alive?" "No, she  
  
doesn't know though she might suspect something when she realizes she  
  
doesn't have her former powers." "I see; what will she do?" "I'm not sure. It is,  
  
however, painstakingly obvious that you are the reincarnation of her. To which  
  
why you are a miko." "Do you think I'll be able to walk soon? I suspect Sango  
  
must be worried sick about me." "I've no doubt of your friend's devotion but I  
  
believe they have moved on. I went up this morning and saw no sign of them."  
  
Kagome was startled at learning this. "Why would they leave?" "I suspect they  
  
think you are dead." "Oh No!" Kagome said in alarm as Shimi took off the leg  
  
splint and none too soon because Kagome stood up.  
  
"There now, your leg is mend and fine. Your wrist too." "I must find my  
  
friends Shimi." "Of course, I understand." Kagome smiled. "Thank you for all  
  
your kindness." She said and picked up her back to leave. "Wait a moment  
  
Kagome, I have something for you." Kagome paused, watching as the hanyou  
  
withdrew something from her pouch. She handed her a piece of cloth that felt  
  
as if there was something in it. Kagome opened it up to find three jewel shards  
  
laying together. "Kikyo gave them to me, but I know you've more use for them  
  
then I." "Thank you Shimi. I won't forget what you've done for me." Shimi  
  
nodded, smiling. "My pleasure." With the shards added to her own, Kagome  
  
set out in search of Inuyasha and the others. As she started back to the village  
  
she pondered as to where she should start looking for them.  
  
'Kaede's, I'll start there since they're bound to go back there sometime.  
  
It's the only place I know where to start anyhow.' So she headed that way after  
  
stopping in village to make sure she had enough arrows in case she ran into  
  
any demons looking for the jewel shards. Many days passed in her traveling,  
  
she guessed that she had not seen Inuyasha for at least two to three weeks.  
  
Surprisingly she didn't meet any demons looking for the jewel shards. What  
  
was she going to say to them when she did find them? It was probably going  
  
to be a shock to them. Hadn't Shimi said that she thought the others probably  
  
had thought that she was dead? She walked on, as the sun set over the  
  
forest she knew she had to stop for the night. She made a small fire and curled  
  
up in her sleeping bag near it, feverity wishing that Inuyasha was up in the  
  
tree above her.  
  
She awoke one morning to the familiar sounds of battle. As she got up a  
  
figure went flying past her into a tree. Startled, she didn't glance back as she  
  
drew and arrow and shot it; it landed in the forehead of a dragon like demon  
  
that had been after the figure. It screamed in pain, rearing up; Kagome let  
  
another arrow fly, right into its heart. It didn't have time to scream again as  
  
it turned to dust; leaving a jewel shard behind. She went over and plucked it  
  
from among the ashes. She turned to find the figure that had been flung  
  
past her. She'd thought she'd recognized him, when she found him under a  
  
tree she knew him instantly. It was Inuyasha! She ran over to his side.  
  
"Inuyasha!" He reguarded her with barely open eyes, murmuring softly with  
  
disbelief. "Kagome?" 


	7. The Surprise

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. :'( I do own Shimi though.  
  
Chapter 6: The Surprise  
  
'Kagome?' He thought before passing out. When he awoke he found his wounds were bandaged up. He remembered the battle; what had happened? He had thought he'd seen Kagome; but it couldn't have been. He looked around, he was in a cave next to a small fire. 'How'd I get here and who'd build that fire?' Something smelled good; it was sitting near the fire. He got up and looked at the bowel; ramen, it was ramen. He picked it up and ate it. It was then he realized that there was a pack not far from him. He went to investigate. He opened it to find a couple of familiar things. School books, paper, pens; then he stumbled upon the jewel shards. 'This was Kagome's!' He realized in anger. 'Thief! Whoever it is will pay dearly!' He thought, putting the shards back so that the owner would not know it had been disturbed. He noticed that Tetsusaiga wasn't far from where he'd been sleeping. 'Whoever it is they were real dumb to leave Tetsusaiga unguarded.' He got up and was heading for it when he heard footsteps. Grabbing Tetsusaiga, he drew it only to come face-to-face with Kagome who was carrying sticks for the fire. "Nice to see you too. She said, setting the firewood down. He just stood where he was, stunned. She turned to him, giving him a concerned look. "What's wrong Inuyasha? You look like you've seen a ghost." Shaking himself he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "I must have took a harder beating then I thought. There is no way this is real." He said after a while.  
  
"Believe it, though why you'd doubt your own sense is beyond me." "You're dead though. I saw it myself." "I can prove you're not dreaming. Sit." She said calmly. In not time at all Inuyasha fell flat on his face. It was a short time before he got up. When he did though the look in his eyes made her freeze. He took one tentative step towards her. "Kagome?" He said uncertainly, as if he didn't believe but wanted to. She walked over to him; entreaty in was in his eyes for her to prove that she was real and alive. She hesitated only for a moment before running into his arms. He Held her close, wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her hair; the mixed smell of soap and light perfume assaulted his senses. His heart beat with joy; he didn't want to let her go. His voice was so soft that she almost didn't hear him. "Kagome, I missed you so much." She said nothing' they stood there for a moment in silence, neither wanting to end it. At last he let go and Kagome sat down near the fire. Inuyasha joined her; instead of sitting next to her though he did something she didn't expect. He laid his head in her lap; she folded her legs to the side. He didn't say anything. Kagome began to gently rub his ears; she couldn't resist. He didn't stop her though but just closed his eyes. Before he knew it he was purring. It startled him but he didn't tell her to stop. He never felt so relaxed. He eventually fell asleep from her gentle touch. When he awoke in the middle of the night the fire was dim; his ears twitched as he realized the noise that had awoken him was coming from Kagome.  
  
She was sleeping on the other side of the fire; shivering from the cold. He got up and poked the fire but he couldn't get it going again so he did the next best thing. He laid down next to her, pulling her against him. She snuggled close to him in her sleep as his body head warmed her. He was a little startled by her move but he only pulled her closer. He looked at her tenderly. 'I will always protect you, I will not fail again. My love, my mate.' He thought to himself, not really caring to deny his own thoughts. He too settled down to sleep again, the two sleeping peacefully. Both sleeping better then they had ever done so before. 


End file.
